In a typical molding process, the mold assembly is usually formed by joinable/separable mold portions. When an insert molding procedure is used in an injection molding machine, the mold portions are initially separated and an unfinished insert is loaded into one of the mold portions. The mold portions are then joined together to form the mold cavity. A mold component section, mold section or mold core is also often used which may form a component of the mold cavity, and which is removably engaged with the molded part once formed.
Once the mold cavity is formed, the mold assembly is clamped under the necessary force to hold the unfinished insert and mold core in position during operation of the injection assembly, which injects the molding material into the mold cavity. A portion of the mold assembly is then opened or removed and the molded product having the previously unfinished, now molded insert, is unloaded from the mold cavity with the mold core still engaged. At this point in the molding process, the mold core must be removed to complete the molded part, or before further processing of the molded part can be completed.